A Waking Dream
by Donna8
Summary: DG has been having the same dream over and over. Can Cain help her figure it out? A tentative sequal to "Dream Walking"


**A Waking Dream**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man or anything to do the OZ. However, I do have a fascination with Tin Men. _

_** Some might consider this a sequel to Dream Walking. Hope you enjoy it. **_

DG knew she was going crazy. That was the only explanation for it. Her time in the OZ had finally sent her firmly around the bend. What ultimately clinched the matter for her was not the unfamiliar inhabitants of the OZ, nor was it the everyday use of magic by the Queen or her sister. No, what finally convinced DG that she was indeed nuts were the dreams.

Ever since her bout with the OZ's version of the flu, she had been plagued by recurring remnants of a dream. Now this was not your run-of-the-mill, fever-induced dream. No, this dream was a living Technicolor fantasy of the flesh. Yep, DG was being driven crazy by a sex dream. It was almost too embarrassing to think about.

The problem was that her dream refused to stay within the realm of sleep. While wide awake she would be hit with images from that night. Once during a history lecture with Toto, she had drifted off into a kind of limbo. She could feel muscles and flesh beneath her hands as she caressed a muscular thigh. It was Toto's exasperated voice that broke through that image.

The worst, though, was what had happened with Cain. She still flushed with embarrassment at the memory. It happened one day during a walk around the lake at Finaqua. Tired, DG had retreated to the swing at the gazebo, while Cain watched the surrounding areas.

"Cain, come push me," DG had called out to him. He had originally refused, but one look at DG's pouty face had him complying with her wishes.

Everything had been going fine until he breathed in her ear. He had stopped the swing, and leaned over her shoulder to ask a question. She never knew what he asked because the moment she felt his hot breath move over her shoulder and neck, she was instantly transported back to her dream.

The world narrowed into a sensation of touch and sounds. She felt Cain's hard body beneath her hands. She felt each muscle jump as she caressed new and unexplored territory. Harsh, masculine groans filled her ears as she enclosed his length between her hands. Her body responded to these visual and sensory cues. Her breasts expanded, nipples tightened into hard buds, and her lower body curled in anticipation.

Cain, confused because she had ignored his question while being "zoned out", laid a hand on her shoulder. DG, still lost within her dream, gasped with desire at the feel of Cain's hands on her shoulder. Her hands that were wrapped around the rope of the swing moved up and down over the taunt cords. In her mind though, DG was not on a swing at Finaqua. No, she was lying in bed with Cain driving him deeper into a well of desire with each movement of her hands.

It wasn't until Cain moved his hands from her shoulders and barked in her ear that DG fell from her dream. She blinked owlishly at him, wondering how he went from naked and writhing on the bed with her to fully clothed and glaring at her. That was when she realized that the images from her dream had hit her in full view of Cain, and somehow that damn Tin Man knew exactly where her mind had been. If the glare was anything to go by, he wasn't too happy about it either.

Thus, DG now felt entirely weirded-out being around Cain. Not because she didn't have the hots for the man. My goodness, how could anyone not want to worship at the alter of such "salty goodness"? No, her problem was that now, every damn time she got close to Cain her body went into overdrive. She was constantly in a state of arousal because of him and those DAMN dreams. If she didn't do something about it soon, she figured she would probably spontaneously combust from pent-up desire.

"Cain, we need to talk privately. Could you please come and sit down?" Cain stumbled a bit at DG's request. Ever since that day by the lake, he had avoided being with her alone for extended periods of time.

"Princess, not a good time now. Maybe we could meet in library in about an hour or two." _That's quick thinking. Get her in the library where Glitch or Raw interrupt us before I forget myself._ Cain silently congratulated himself on his logical standpoint. What he hadn't counted on was a stubborn princess.

"Cain, get your butt in here and sit down." DG commanded and for emphasis pointed one finger at him and then to the chair. Suitably humbled, but not cowered, Cain glared at the princess as he made his way to her sitting room. His back stiffened as he heard the lock quietly bolt behind him. He was trapped.

DG made her way to the settee and settled comfortably onto it.

"Wyatt, you and I need to have a little discussion. Now, I know that normally any type of personal talk would have you run screaming from the room," Cain glared at her for this comment. "But there is a problem and no one is leaving until we hammer this bad boy out." DG settled to wait for Cain's response. Too bad, though, because his thoughts had immediately gone down a gutter alley at the words "hammer" and "bad boy".

His blue eyes glazed over at the images of DG spread before him, those smooth, silky legs wrapped around his waist as he "hammered" his "bad boy" self into her warm, welcoming depths.

"Cain, Wyatt. Are you there?" DG's voice broke through the images being paraded through his brain. Startled, Cain reared back and fought the blush that threatened to grace his fair complexion.

DG was intrigued by Cain's response. If she didn't know better, she would think that she had just turned Cain on. Oh, if that was true, then forget talking. They could let their bodies speak for them. DG was sure that Cain was a very eloquent speaker when using his body.

"What is it, DG?" Cain asked, trying to put a weary expression into his voice. It didn't work out too well.

She took a deep breath and looked straight into Wyatt's eyes. "I have been having dreams. Strange and bewildering dreams."

Cain swallowed harshly. The pupils of his eyes widened. "Well, I think that this is something that you should probably speak with your mother about …or Tutor. It is probably tied into your magic. I'm not sure what I can do for you."

A small smirk quickly graced her lips. She was positive that Cain could do a lot for her. Too bad he didn't know it. "I normally would speak with Mother or Toto, but since these dreams are of a…delicate nature. I thought you would be a better choice."

Cain again swallowed harshly. "Um, Princess, I, um, you, um." DG cocked her head and smiled slightly at the sight of her normally on-target Tin Man appearing flustered.

"Wyatt, shut up and listen." To DG's amazement, Cain rolled his eyes upward and became silent. He had decided that this talk was going to happen, so the only way to get through it without a major disaster happening was to just sit and bear it. He was a Tin Man for Ozma's sake. He was trained to withstand torture. Listening to DG's dream should be a piece of cake.

"For several weeks now, I have been plagued by a dream. It is the same dream over and over. The problem is it is now happening while I am awake. It started shortly after I was so sick with that flu bug. Remember, Raw found me wandering in the hallway half dressed."

Cain's brain went immediately into overdrive. Gods, yes, he remembered that night. He had his own dreams to worry about from that night. It was that night his dream lover had come to him. Her soft skillful hands had ghosted over his flesh. Talented fingers had brushed over nerves that were starved for touch. Her soft body had melded beside his own. They had not made love, but instead she had caressed his body until his passion had been spent. Everything had been fine until he had discovered a blue shoe in his room. The princess's blue shoe.

He had convinced himself that his dream lover was just that - a dream. He had decided that the princess had probably lost her shoe in his room while wandering the halls sleep walking. Now, he wondered what her sleep walking that night had to do with her recurring dreams.

"I remember. You were sleep walking and running from the witch. Are you dreaming about the witch again? Seeing her during the day? Could she be returning?" Cain threw question after question at her concerned that maybe the witch had survived.

DG threw up a hand to stop his interrogation. "Cain, Wyatt, my dreams are NOT about the witch." Now DG had a problem. How much of her dream did she reveal to Cain? She knew that he would be angry with her for talking about such things. It just wasn't done. The princess of the realm speaking with her bodyguard about sex! The problem was that DG was no longer positive they were dreams. She was worried that somehow she had either slept with someone that night, or she was having premonitions of future events.

DG didn't even contemplate that she might have slept with Wyatt. She rationalized that her mind supplied Wyatt as the man in her dreams simply because of her feelings for him.

"I keep dreaming that I am with someone," DG explained. "A man. We are lying in bed together." She refused to look at him as she walked through the events of her dream. "He is nude and I am touching him. I move my hands over his shoulders and down his chest. I can feel the thundering of his heart beneath my fingers." DG became lost within the vision painted by her words.

"I trace around his nipples until they are hard points. Then I move my hands down his sides tracing each rib. I then reach his hip." Cain was riveted in place by her languid tones. "I feel the smooth skin of his hip before moving down to play with the hairs on his thighs. He is moving so restlessly on the bed and he is making the most seductive sounds. I just want to keep on pleasuring him so he will keep on making those sounds."

Cain adjusted himself on the chair. His pants had become increasingly tight upon hearing her words. His mind imagined him as the man. It was so easy to see those things happening.

"I finally make my way back up his body. It's like my hands have a mind of their own. I just keep stroking and touching him until I feel his body reach…" At this, DG's narrative faltered, "…umm, completion."

Silence filled the room. Cain cleared his throat in order to speak. "Okay, but why are you telling me this?"

DG hung her head and refused to look at him. "Because I am not sure it was a dream. I have been having flashbacks to that night. I first thought it was just a vivid dream, but little things during the day bring those images back."

Cain reared back at the thought of DG being with someone other than… _Not going there, cowboy._ He took a steadying breath. "What do you want me to do?"

"Wyatt, I need you to find out if I did something stupid or not. Did I sleep with someone that night or was it really just a dream?"

"Let me think for minute, princess." Cain wasn't sure what to do. He was now fairly sure that his dream lover dream and DG's dream were basically the same one. It would be too coincidental that they both had dreams the same night that basically had the same plot. So, now what to do? Tell her the truth, or lie like a dog?

Wyatt breathed out through his nose. Damn his sense of honor. He would have to tell her the truth and watch their friendship get thrown out the window. He didn't have many people he considered close, and he was about to lose the one that mattered the most.

"DG, you didn't do anything stupid. I think I can help clear up this matter. You didn't sleep with any random person. You slept with me. Only, we didn't actually have sex."

DG fell off the settee. First of all, Wyatt had said the word "sex" to her. Plus, he had just said that he was her dream lover? _What the fuck?_

Cain leapt off the couch and moved towards DG. "Hey are you all right?"

She sputtered as he pulled her upright. "We slept together. I did all of those things to YOU?" Her mind went utterly blank.

Cain wasn't sure exactly how to take her comments. Was she offended or was she just shocked?

"You mean to tell me that I had my hands on that amazing body, and I don't even remember it very well? Well that's crap." DG huffed.

A faint blush lit Cain's cheeks at DG's statement. _Okay, she's not offended._ He wasn't sure what to do next. He was a little concerned because DG was eyeing him like Raw had eyed last night's dinner, hungrily.

"Why didn't you say anything that morning? I mean, you find my shoe in your room. What did you think had happened?" DG questioned, still caught up in the thought that Wyatt Cain's body had been under her control.

Cain ran his hand behind his neck. "Well, at first I figured it was a dream. Then when I discovered your shoe, I thought maybe you might have left it there while running from the witch."

"So what made you decide now that it was not a dream?"

"The details of your dream and mine were too similar."

"Exactly how similar, Wyatt?" DG smiled coyly at him.

"Exactly, as you damn well know, minx." Cain groused as he stepped away from her.

DG smiled and made her way toward Cain, taking a step for every one of his. "So, maybe we should go over the details again just to make sure our stories are straight."

Cain got a hunted look on his face. "I don't think that is such a good idea, Princess." He was afraid if she came any closer, he would forget convention and relive those dreams once again, and possibly throw in a few fantasies to boot.

DG was amused by Cain's actions. He was acting as if she was a lioness and he was a frightened gazelle. It did not fit at all her image of her Tin Man. But they were in uncharted territory. Possibly for the first time, Cain looked at her as an equal, and not a kid. DG had no intention of allowing Cain to force her back into that juvenile role. It was time to for a more …adult approach.

"Wyatt, just stop. I am not going to jump you." Cain cocked one eyebrow up at that statement. He wasn't sure what it meant, but figured it was safe to stop backing up.

DG returned to the settee and sat down. She patted the cushion beside her and looked at Cain. He got the message and slowly sat down beside her.

"You know, back in Kansas I never really thought about relationships and stuff. It just sorta happened and I went along with the flow. I don't want to do that here. So, let me just lay my cards out on the table," she stated. DG turned to face Wyatt.

"I like you, you know. Not because of the whole adventure thing and saving me, body guard routine, but because you make me feel better about things. You make me laugh and think. I've never really had a friend like you. In some ways, you are my best friend because I am the most honest with you."

Cain didn't know what to say to that. He had never been a woman's best friend before. However, before he could say anything, DG continued.

"However, I also am attracted to you, physically. So here is my dilemma. I want to make love to my best friend, and I am not sure how he feels about me, nor am I sure if it is a good idea because I don't want to lose what we have now. But I don't think I can stay sane if we don't change some aspect of our relationship."

"You want to make love with me?" Cain couldn't keep the incredulity out of his voice.

DG giggled slightly at his tone. "Yes, I want to make love with you." She reached out and cupped his jaw, tracing her thumb over his lips. "Wyatt, I am in love with you and have been for a long time. I just didn't want to mess up what we have by wanting more, but these dreams have made me realize that I can't go on like that. I need more. I need you."

Looking into her eyes, Cain accepted the sincerity of DG's claims. She laid her heart bare for him. Now, he had to decide what he wanted.

He gently grasped the hand that had cupped his jaw, and held it lightly. He looked at the delicate fingers and slowly traced the lines of her palm. DG bit her lip to prevent a moan from escaping. Even now, he could ignite fire in her with just a simple touch of his hand. But this was about more than passion, this was about them. What did they want to mean to one another?

A million thoughts rushed through Cain's mind. He pictured dozens of scenarios ranging from them being married, to continuing on the way they were, to forever parting. Cain knew one certain fact. He would do whatever was best for DG. He loved her enough to leave IF that would be the best for her. But he wasn't sure that leaving would be the best for her. She wasn't like other women of the royal court. She had learned to be different on the Other Side, and it was those differences which finally forced Cain to make a decision.

Lifting her hand that he held up to his lips, he gently kissed the top in a manner reminiscent of a courtier. A smile grew across DG's face. Wyatt then proceeded to rub her fingers across his lips occasionally allowing his tongue to lathe her skin.

With his other hand, he cupped the back of DG neck and pulled her face closer to his own. Looking deep into her eyes, Wyatt pulled her into their first kiss. Each sat perfectly still, savoring this first intimacy. But they could not wait forever; DG opened her mouth a little and allowed her tongue to slide across his lower one.

Their passion was slow and easy, like a warm blanket. For all its newness, it felt familiar. DG just knew that Wyatt would like to have his neck nibbled on; she didn't know how, but she just knew it was true. The same went for Cain. He knew that stroking the area beneath her left shoulder blade would cause DG to push her body deeper into his. They didn't really understand why this was so, they just accepted it.

Ultimately though, their passion swirled out of control. Neither DG nor Cain expected this gentle loving to end in anything but an innocent exploration of their feelings. Passion exploded between them the minute that Cain pulled away from DG's mouth and panted near her ear. It instantly transported her back to her dream. Suddenly, DG could not stop her hands from pushing beyond the boundaries originally set.

She quickly unbuttoned Wyatt's shirt and thrust her hands inside. Her hands tracing over his collar bones and then down to his nipples. She leaned over to lick one point while her fingers circled its mate.

Cain's logical mind shut down at the feel of DG's mouth on his body. His hands tightened on her body as he fought for control. DG's hands were quite busy pulling his shirt out of his pants and away from his body. She pushed him on to his back and leaned over him.

Her mouth opened over his neck tendons and gently bit down. Cain forgot control and pulled DG's top down to rest at her waist. Lying chest to chest, hands groped and caressed, alternately. DG pushed herself more firmly into Cain's hands as he traced the contours of her breasts. Her own hands were busy following the path of hair that traveled from Wyatt's chest to below his belt buckle. This was an impediment that needed to be dealt with.

Pushing herself up to straddle his body, DG moved further down so she could deal with the thing that was preventing her from finding out the answer to that all-important question….boxers or briefs? She so innocently brushed against his length, unbuttoning his fly. Beads of sweat appeared on his brow as he fought for control. 'Okay, now to answer that question,' DG thought to herself. She slowly parted the fabric to reveal… 'Holy Mother of God, I've hit the mother lode,' she thought as she stared at Cain's throbbing manhood.

Cain's body nearly exploded at the feel of the princess's hands undoing his pants. He had never felt so hard and pulsing as he did now. A part of him wanted to just flip her over and bury himself between her waiting heat. But he also wanted to give her the opportunity to set the pace of this interaction. Only she could decide how far they would go today.

DG tentatively stroked one finger down Cain's length. She watched with fascination as it pulsed under her touch. This was part of her dream. She remembered enclosing her hand around him. She remembered the silken texture whispering across her nerve endings with each stroke of her hand. She remembered the restless movements of the body beneath her hand as she stroked the fires burning within him higher and higher.

Cain felt like he had been strung out between two horses and pulled into different directions. DG's eyes had gone hazy as she moved her eyes over his exposed flesh. Then she proceeded to drive him out of his ever-loving mind by reenacting that amazing night. He arched beneath her as she brought forth long forgotten sensations. Each glide of her hand pulled harsh moans from his lips. She was pushing him closer and closer to the edge of his control.

Abruptly, DG stopped her ministrations. She placed both hands on Cain's bare chest and bowed her head, breathing heavily. Cain's body shuddered beneath her own. Slowly, she moved off him to stand beside the settee. Cain's eyes opened as he felt her weight leave him. Catching his eye, DG stared straight into his eyes.

With a quick shrug of her body, her dress fell completely away from her body leaving only clad in a pair of tiny pink panties. Holding his gaze, she slowly peeled those off as well. Then DG turned towards the door presenting Cain with a magnificent view of her ass.

DG sauntered over to the door and locked it. Then, pausing to look at Cain once again, she moved toward her bed. The proverbial ball was in his court. He would have to decide if he wanted her - if he wanted this as much as she did.

Cain lay motionless for a few moments watching DG settle on the bed. Was he really about to do this? His honor struggled with his feelings. Honor dictated that he leave her immediately. He was her bodyguard and a Tin Man for Ozma's sake. But his heart recalled the look in her eyes when she said she loved him. While she would accept his leaving, it would crush her. Wyatt could not hurt her like that.

Slowly, he rose from the settee and shrugged off the remainder of his clothes. He glanced quickly at the door to ensure that it was locked, then he padded over to the bed. He gazed at DG, stretched out nude on the bed. She appeared quite comfortable in her nudity, but he could tell she was nervous by the faint beating of her pulse. His princess was trying so hard to be calm, cool, and collected. She was trying to make this momentous occasion seem commonplace just to calm any lingering concerns he had. God, she was something.

In one fell swoop, Wyatt leaned over DG and claimed her lips once more. He settled his weight on her body. Skin slid upon skin. It felt deliciously decadent. DG moaned into his mouth as the feel of his chest against her own. His tongue began an intimate duel with hers. DG lightly bit his lip. He was killing her here. Part of her wanted him in her NOW!! But she relished each touch of her Tin Man. Here was a man who knew how to please her. He didn't rush toward the main event. Instead, he focused on drawing out little kittenish noises from her throat. Who knew that kissing could be so arousing?

DG allowed her hands to wander down his back to his ass. She loved the feel of his tight muscles. She now understood the term "crack nuts with those cheeks". If she could have managed it, she would be testing out the resiliency of those muscles with her teeth.

When Cain felt DG's hands on his rear, he came unglued. It was like a dam had broken. His kisses became more demanding while his hands sought more intimate locations. One large hand enclosed her breast while the other traveled south, down her body.

Cain pulled his lips away and panted in her ear. "God, you are so beautiful. I love the feel of your skin beneath my hands. Your breasts are perfect. They fit my hands like they were made for me."

Each word caused DG to melt even more. She had never thought Wyatt would be a "talker" in bed. She had assumed that the normally silent cowboy would be that way in the bedroom. She couldn't have been more wrong, and boy was she glad. That man knew just what to say to turn her on even more. Plus, it didn't hurt that his hands had their own brand of magic. He knew just the right of amount of pressure to apply to her nipple to make everything go…_ 'Oh, yeah, that feels so nice' _

DG's inner voice squeaked that last word because Cain's other wandering hand had found Nirvana between DG's legs. The world became soft and hazy as Cain alternately brushed one thumb over a plump nipple, suckled the other nipple into his moist mouth, and created a firestorm of pleasure between her legs.

"God, DG do you know what you do to me? I am so hard right now, and it is all because of you. You are so tight and wet. I can't wait to feel you around me. I can just feel your lips surrounding me as I push into you."

DG whimpered at the images. She needed Cain now. She had wanted to have a veritable smorgasbord of pleasurable delights before going onto the main event, but damn it, she needed him now. Transferring her hand from his ass to what she needed in her NOW, DG shifted her body and opened up her legs even more. As Cain's body settled further between her legs, she moved so he was poised at her entrance.

Cain's voice stuttered to a halt at the feel of DG's hand on him and then completely died out at the feel of her soft skin caressing his swollen flesh. His eyes flew to hers. He questioned he silently because his throat had dried up. In response, she arched her hips forward and allowed him to slip barely inside her.

Wyatt fought for control at the feel of her soft wet flesh cocooning him. His body demanded that he slide home immediately, but he wanted to savor this first coupling with DG. He wanted to slide into her inch by inch feeling her body stretch to admit him.

He leaned in to hungrily kiss her red lips while his body pushed inch and by inch into her waiting depths. Each thrust of his tongue was mimicked by a shallow thrust of his hips. 'G_od this was the best kind of torture'_ he thought to himself.

DG loved the feel of Wyatt stretching and filling her. It felt so damn right. But, he was also driving her crazy. Slow was great, however, now, she wanted it hard and fast. Time to get her Tin Man to move.

"Wyatt," DG breathed into his ear. "Fuck me now." Cain responded by losing all semblance of control and pushed completely into her. Each let out a groan of pleasure. Cain, because DG's warmth was like smooth whiskey. DG, because Cain's hard length filled hidden places she didn't know were vacant.

Next time they could enjoy a slow romantic encounter. Tonight, they clawed their way to completion. Cain grasped DG's hips tightly as he angled her body so he could drive deeper and harder into her. DG raked her fingernails down his back to spur him on. The pressure began to build behind Cain's eyes. He was so near exploding, but damn it, he wanted DG to fall first. He reached one hand between their bodies. With one long finger, he caressed the bundle of nerves located there while pushing into her with one hard thrust. She keened, but it wasn't enough.

"More, please Wyatt. I need more." She panted. Cain bowed his head by her neck. He traced the strained tendons of he found there. Then he once again caressed her clit as he thrust into her, but this time he firmly bit down on where her neck and shoulder met.

DG's cries of pleasure echoed around the room. Her body tightened almost painfully on his as she worked her way through her own orgasm. As she came down from her high, Cain drew back his hips and thrust them forward again and again. DG was immediately caught up in his pleasure. She didn't have energy to orgasm again, but the convulsing of his body as he poured himself into her created a soothing ache of things to come.

After a few moments, Cain moved his weight from her and lay on his side. Together they savored the moment. Then DG got up and made her way to the bathroom. She returned with a warm cloth for Cain, which he then proceeded to clean himself up with. After returning from the bathroom, DG nestled back onto the bed next to Cain. He drew his arm around her.

"So, that was interesting." DG said softly.

"I am not sure I would use "interesting" as much as "mind-blowing". I feel like Glitch. I am sure half of my brain was just blown away." Cain remarked.

DG giggled at the thought of a "glitching" Cain. She then sobered. "What happens now? In fairytales, the princess gets a happily-ever-after. But this is not a fairy tale, and as much as we pretend, I am not a "real" princess."

Cain pressed his lips to her forehead. "I don't know the answer. Maybe we should just take each day as it comes and see where it takes us. It's not a perfect wrapped-up ending like those stories, but at least it's real. Plus, no matter what happens, we will always be best friends."

DG sighed. It wasn't perfect. There would be problems, fights, and lots of other horrible stuff. But that was alright, because through it all she would have Cain. Maybe, just maybe, they might get their happy ending. But if not, they would always have each other.

THE END


End file.
